


next thing we're touching

by censored (aroceu)



Category: Ellie Goulding (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: Niall wants to see Liam run his hands through Ellie's long blond hair, down her back, Ellie climbing him and taking control and maybe fucking him into next week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Depressingly (predictably) not britpicked.

Niall keeps glancing over to the side to see if Liam's enjoying the concert. He hopes he is. Liam is, at least, watching Ellie with some sort of rapt concentration. Maybe he thinks she's fit. Niall hopes at the least Liam thinks that.

"What'd you think?" he asks, when the concert's almost over.

Even though he drags Liam to a lot of events, Liam never complains. Sometimes he vocalizes some sort of enjoyment, which Niall's pretty grateful to him for.

Liam asks, "She's good. She seems cool." After a second, "D'you think we could meet her?"

"Of course," Niall says, though he's taken aback. This is sort of a first.

///

Niall has met Ellie in person, of course, but she's stunning as usual. She greets them with smiles and Niall feels sort of familiar butterflies when she says, "Hi Niall."

Well she says hi to Liam too, but it's less personal. As far as Niall can tell, and he sort of wants to change that.

"You were good," says Liam. "I mean, I like your songs—the ones I hear on the radio—but you're a good performer, too."

"Thanks," Ellie says.

"She likes our music, too," says Niall, before he can stop himself.

Ellie sort of laughs, and Liam says, "Well who  _doesn't_?" Ellie laughs some more.

"Both of those are true, yes," she says.

She's so bright and Niall thinks about the time they went on a date together, after she'd broken up with her ex-boyfriend. Of course both of them decided to just stop when the presses became too interested, but every once in a while she'll send Niall a funny text and even though he won't reply all the time, still a little bit starstruck, it'll make his heart get caught in his throat.

Liam's watching Ellie very hard, and Niall suddenly realizes that he's been staring more at Liam than Ellie at this point. 

He says, "Why don't we go?" and nudges Liam's wrist with his own.

"Mm, right," Liam says.

Ellie suggests, "Why don't you two boys come back with me?"

Niall and Liam stop. 

Niall asks, "Back… where? Like to your tour bus?"

"We're at a hotel," says Ellie. She tilts her head to the side, genuine that Niall doubts that either he or Liam will say yes. "We can hang out."

Niall looks at Liam, who has his eyebrows furrowed in that 'I'll go if you want to' sort of way. So Niall nods at him and Liam says, "Sure."

Ellie beams.

///

Ellie laughs a lot around them, which Niall think may be her best quality. They're sat on the hotel bed, because there's really no other place for all three of them to fit comforatably.

Liam seems taken with her, too, looking in her direction often enough that it's obvious he wants to look at her more, but then purposefully not in case he might come on too strong. Liam's easy to read. Niall's pretty content with having both of them for company.

Niall's squashed between them, pretending to be interested in the television while Ellie makes some sort of sardonic commentary. Then Ellie taps his arm and says, "Niall," and Niall turns his head.

"Hm?"

Ellie's smiling at him, and then she's holding his face with one hand and kissing him. It feels weird because Liam's sitting  _right there_  and Niall thinks that he may be cheating on him. Or that Ellie's cheating on Liam. Or something.

Niall wants to pull back but he also doesn't, so he sort of half-jerks and whispers into her face, "What're you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," Ellie says. When Niall opens his mouth again, she nods behind him. "Liam's watching."

Niall looks over his shoulder, tightly; Liam's definitely watching them from the corner of his eye, even though he's making himself look like he's watching the television.

Niall asks, "Mate, you mind this?"

Liam says, "Well if she wants to kiss you, she can."

"Oh," says Ellie, and then she's sort of awkwardly crawling across Niall's lap. Her long blond hair falls against Niall's body. 

"Do you want to kiss me, Liam?" she asks.

Niall finds himself thinking,  _say yes, please say yes._  He wants to watch them snog. He wants to see Liam's firmness and Ellie's elegance. He wants to see Liam run his hands through Ellie's long blond hair, down her back, Ellie climbing him and taking control and maybe fucking him into next week.

None of that really happens, but Liam nods, a tiny one, so Ellie says, "You can," and Liam does. Their mouths look really very right together, and Ellie smiles when Liam's nose squishes into her cheek, and Liam sort of half-laughs against her.

Niall watches, and in his opinion it stops all too soon. But then Ellie's kissing  _him_  again, and moving his hand over to her tit, and he rubs so that she's making little jolting noises of pleasure into his mouth. He almost, almost forgets that Liam's there.

But when he pulls away, he sees that Liam is watching them too, with the same sort of look he'd had during Ellie's concert.

///

"We should take off our clothes," Ellie says a while later, when Niall can feel his dick hard between his legs and Liam's face is flushed from kissing Ellie so much. Niall imagines that he probably looks the same. Maybe worse.

Niall's sort of half leaning against Liam's chest at this point, and he props himself back up. Ellie giggles to herself, and then, to Liam: "You should help him out?"

"What?" Liam says.

Ellie's shirt is already half off, anyway, and she throws it off so she's in only a pale pink bra. "Help Niall get undressed," she says, and then turns away to shuck her jeans off, too.

Liam turns to him. Niall says, "You know I can take my clothes off myself," but Liam says, "I'll help you out anyways."

So Niall lets him take off his shirt, and then in turn Niall unbuttons Liam's jacket, too. Liam's a little bit sweaty and watches him; Niall meets his eyes once and sees that Liam's pupils are blown and Niall remembers his dick pressed against his thigh.

He clears his throat and then they discard their trousers and underwear, too. Niall might try to sneak a peek at Liam's prick without making it too obvious.

Ellie's completely naked, and both Niall and Liam are definitely staring at her.

Liam half coughs. "Um," he says. "What'd you want to do, Ellie?" It sinks into Niall then that he's about to have a threesome with one of his best mates, and he doesn't mind it very much at all.

"Anything you want to do," Ellie says, crouching over to him. She kisses him again, locking her arms behind his head. Liam's sort of thrown off but Niall watches as he responds, holding her around the armpit, and then down her torso, skimming across her boobs. 

Ellie kisses down his neck. Niall's mouth is open, and even when he realizes he doesn't even bother trying to close it. This is  _hot_ ; Liam sucks at a small spot near Ellie's collarbone and Ellie lets out tiny little girly moans that make Niall wipe the precome at the top of his dick.

Liam's still standing, though at this point Niall's leaning on the bed for support. Ellie kisses down Liam's torso, and then looks at Niall.

"Come on," she says, invitingly. She gestures for him to climb onto the bed, so Niall does; Ellie kneels down and sticks her bum out, and then she's sucking Liam's dick.

Niall really wants to watch that, but he also wants to just—he moves over between Ellie's legs, and then spreads them so that Ellie yelps against Liam's cock. Liam groans.

Niall moves himself between Ellie's thighs and presses her hips down, his head up. He kisses at the hair above her cunt, and then uses his fingers to spread her apart. He licks up the hood of her clit, and above him he hears Ellie moan again, and then a, "Sorry."

"Niall, mate, you're making her bite on me dick," comes Liam's voice.

Niall manages out a, "Sorry," before putting his mouth on Ellie's pussy again. She's wet and Niall sort of rubs his lips against her clit, and then uses a thumb to rub circles on her. Ellie's thighs tense and Niall holds them apart with his forearms; still rubbing at her, he moves down a little and runs his tongue over her, and then into her.

Ellie's legs are tight against his elbow but Liam calls, "You're doing good." Niall  _knows_  he's doing good, but that Liam can tell— He thrusts his tongue into Ellie again, in some sort of rhythm, still fingering over her clit. Ellie's legs are sliding down so that she's only half kneeling, and he mouths at her, practically snogging her cunt, and then using two other fingers to spread her apart. She comes when he moves up to kiss her on the hood again, and he's moved his arms away that her thighs tighten around his head and Niall feels like he needs to get off, really badly.

///

Niall moves away from Ellie and she moves away from Liam and they're all sort of looking at each other in the face. Both Niall and Ellie are panting hard (and, Niall imagines that his face is much pinker than hers), but Niall notices that Liam hasn't come yet, though precome is leaking from his dick.

Ellie runs a hand over it and asks, "D'you wanna fuck me?" Liam nods.

Niall can't believe how much he actually wants to watch that, but then Ellie says, "Come over here, Niall." He moves over so he's kneeling in front of her, and as Liam prepares himself, Ellie takes his dick into her hand.

That she's just touched Liam with the same hands turns Niall on like no other, and Niall pushes away some hair clinging to her face to look at her proper. "You're really about this, aren't you?" he says, and she smiles and runs her hand over him. He inhales sharply.

"You know me, Niall," she says, and yeah, he does, little texts with exaggerated emoticons and 'I miss yous' at least once a month. He doesn't particularly know Ellie's mouth around his dick, but once she takes him in he figures that it won't take him very long to.

Liam's already got his cock inside her, and he pushes forward once, thrusting her more at Niall's dick. Niall keeps a hand at her head and she smiles and says, "Thanks." He moves her hair to the side so it's cascading down only her right shoulder, and she adjusts her fingers around the base of his cock and sucks him down some more.

She's so focused and Niall feels like he's been hard enough already. His hips involuntarily jerk forward and then she runs her tongue over the slit. He comes before she does, in her mouth and around her lips; Liam's still fucking her, an arm around her thigh, probably petting at her. Ellie slumps forward with Niall's come on her mouth and groans—Niall goes around and helps move her hips in time with Liam's thrusts, and then Liam's coming too.

Niall lets go, and Liam pulls out when he's done. Ellie looks ruined, in the best possible way, Niall thinks, and when she sits back up and smiles he almost wants to giggle because—

"You've got some—" Liam gestures around her mouth and she laughs.

"Yeah, I know," she says. "Come kiss it off me, will you?"

Liam does, and Niall doesn't know if he realizes that it's  _his_  come he's licking off, but either way.

Then Liam's mouth is all messy too. Ellie grins, like she'd done that on purpose. "Now you get  _that_  off for him, will you?" she says to Niall, winking.

"Um," says Niall. "D'you mean, like, tissues, or a proper snog—"

"I think she means a proper snog," says Liam.

Niall looks up at him. They've never really kissed before—well, fleetingly, but all of the boys have. But he and Liam have just done  _this_ , and honestly it's not that terrible, Liam, so Niall shrugs and says, "Why not?" and puts him against Liam's body to kiss him.

Liam's a little bigger than he expected, or maybe it's because Niall's more sitting on his knees and Liam's kneeling so he's much taller at this angle. Niall kisses his own come off of Liam's mouth, which Liam seems eager for him to do, like he's into it. Niall kisses around the stubble at his chin, tasting more of Liam and more of himself on Liam.

He breaks away when he's sure that Liam's face is all clean again. Liam blinks, looking slightly dazed.

Ellie's grinning. She's got her clothes back on.

"You should practice," she says, zippering up her jeans. "When I'm not around."

"Us?" Liam says, gesturing to him and Niall.

"Yeah," says Ellie, and then, "Can I have your number, Liam? So you can be a part of our engaging conversations." She looks at Niall, teasingly, and Niall sticks his tongue out at her.

"Put that back where it belongs," she says. Niall can think up a number of responses to that.

///

Liam gives her his number and then they're clothed, walking out of Ellie's hotel room. Ellie says goodbye to them, and then Liam's phone pings from his jacket pocket. He takes it out.

Niall's not entirely sure what to consider Liam now, but when he leans over to read the text, Liam doesn't seem to mind.

_We should definitely do that again sometime ;) xxx_

"Yeah," Liam breathes. Niall doesn't know if he knows that he's just said that out loud. Then Liam says, "Do you think—Are we really going to, um. Practice?"

"I don't," says Niall, and then it occurs to him that he might've just assumed that Ellie was saying that for kicks, and he hadn't known if Liam wanted to.

"Do you want to?" he asks.

Liam shrugs. "It wouldn't be a bad idea," he says, "if we're going to," he waves his hand forward, the one that's holding his phone.

Niall nods. "Yeah," he says, and then looks down at Liam's phone again. It somehow feels right, that Ellie's told them, that she wants to do it again; that he has Liam, and something else to look forward to than just monthly  _I miss yous_.

 


End file.
